Attack on titan x Blue exorcist
by SinisterCookie
Summary: Yukio and Rin wake in a strange place what happens when Levi finds the two? Bad summary/ Levi x Rin and Eren x Rin.


**A/N: Hii this is my second fanfiction so i'm sorry if there are mistakes. Levi x Rin and Eren x Rin. :] **

* * *

"Huh?" The sounds of guns firing filled Rin and Yukios ears, of course it came from Yukios gun but something was weird. The duo woke a while ago in a random place they'd never been before and were attacked by a huge skinless demon. "Rin! My damn bullets aren't doing anything!"

"So what the hell do we do!?" Rin panted, running from the 8 meter demon was alot of hard work and both had to avoid its large hands.

"Use your sword... QUICK!" The smaller nodded and quicky unsheathed it, he was engulfed by blue flames. He turned to face the creature, he couldn't deny it, it creeped the hell out of him. It watched him with a sinister grin. Rin swallowed hard. 1...2...3 he started to run towards it holding out the sword and- what? He stopped. The Okumura twins watched as a small man used weird ropes to get close to the things neck, he pulled out two swords and cut a large piece of its nape. I stopped moving and fell. The black haired male faced the two.

"Rin!" He looked at his brother. Oh. Rin quickly sheathed his sword as the black haired man jumped down and started walking towards them. Rin tensed. Surely theres no need to be scared, right? But he did kill the thing...

"Who the hell are you?" The man reached them and held out one of the swords to reach Rins neck.

"H-hey!" Levi looked towards Yukio "Don't point that thing at my brother!"

"I asked who the hell are you?"

"I'm Yukio Okumura and this is my brother, Rin." He sighed "and you are?"

"Levi Ackerman leader of the Special Operations squad" Rin raised a brow. Leader of what?

"Uhmm... What type of type of demon was that? I-I mean if you don't mind me asking, it's just Yukios bullet didn-"

"Demon? Did you hit your head or something?" Well that was rude. Rin scowled.

"No. I just asked because i haven't even heard of a demon like that..." He paused. "I guess it's kinda like that demon Neuhaus summoned..."

"So.. ugh.. Levi? Where are we?" Levi turned his attention to the other brother.

"Outside the wall."

"But where?" Levi scowled.

"Why are you outside the wall?" Yukio sighed.

"Rin come one lets go. Damn, this is probably Mephistos doing, using those damn keys of his to take us to random places!"

"You didn't answer me." Levi put his second sword to Yukios neck. "Why are you outs-"

"Captain i don't think we should stay here for much longer. The titans will be here soon." Petra rode over to the three.

"Fine." He put away his swords "We'll take these two for questioning." He turned. "Follow me."

* * *

"Ughh.. are you sure this is ok?" Levi sighed.

"Just do it." Rin nodded and cautiously took the mans hand, he had to ride back to the city with him. It wasn't his fault Shiro had never taken him horse riding before. Rin was pulled onto the steeds back and smiled as he felt the soft fur on his hands, he lifted his head as he heard the man before him sigh. "You're sitting too far back. Hold onto me." Rin leaned forward slightly but couldn't move due to the saddle.

"I can't..." He sighed again and turned grabbing Rin and pulling him onto the back of the saddle.

"Now hold on." He was about to kick the horse...

"To what...?"

"MY WAIST!" Everyone looked over to the duo. "S-sorry" Rin nodded and wrapped his arms around the slender body. Members of the Levi squad were shocked at their captains flustered face, Petra couldn't help but smile. "Don't let go" He kicked hard causing the horse to bolt and Rin to hold tighter. The half-demon put his head on Levis shoulder and grimaced. This hurt.

* * *

"Ow.. ow...ow...ow...ow!" Rin awkwardly slid off the horse and landed on the ground not closing his legs. Levi sighed as he jumped off and passed the reins to a nearby solider.

"You look like an idiot. Come on."

"Where's my brother?" Levi turned to face him and pointed to Petra. "Oh." Yukio seemed to be in as much pain as him, he watched as he awkwardly got off the steed glaring at Petra as she laughed pointing.

"Lets go inside it's dark, i'll question you in the morning." Levi started to walk into one of the scouts hideouts, Rin followed.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why question me?" Levi stopped causing Rin to walk into him. "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

"You were outside the walls. No ones allowed to do that."

"Do what?"

"Go outside the walls!" Rin nodded and they started walking again. They quickly reached the underground ..ugh .. prison?

"Wait.. i have to stay here?" He pointed towards the bars. "And who's he?"

"Eren Jaeger" Said boy looked up and scowled.

"Why are you here?"

"You have a new friend." Levi unlocked the door, pushed Rin in, locked it and left.

"H-hey!" Rin sighed. What the hells going on and wheres Yukio?

"Who are you?" Rin turned to look at the boy sat chained to the bed...

"I-i'm Rin and umm..." He points to the chains and raised a brow.

"Eren and i can turn into a titan... they don't trust me." The half-demon nodded and looked around.

"Oh i see."

"You aren't scared?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Hey, what's a titan?" Eren facepalmed, he couldn't help himself, how couldn't someone know what a titan is?

"That's not funny." He sighed looking down.

"I'm not joking." Rin moved to the other bed and sat down. "I mean what type of demon is it?" Eren looked at him. Was this guy stupid.

"There's no such thing." He sighed. "No demons, just titan." Rin smirked.

"Well i can prove it."

"You can try." Yes he was.

"Ok. Watch ..." He went to grab his sword. it's not there. "AHHHHHH! NO!"

"What?" Rin jumped up and looked around, he froze. It was outside the room.

"Noooo! my sword. That ass!" He attempted to reach it through the bars "Dammit! I can't reach!"

"Sooo are you gonna prove it?" Eren was bored already.

"My sword..."

"What? Your sword has the power to make demons appear?" He laughed. "That's stupid." Rin scowled.

"Fine!" I just have to concentrate. I can use my power without it ... He shut his eyes. Concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Eren sighed and got under the covers. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Night Fin." Fin?

"Crap."

"Shhhh!"

"And my names Rin!"

"Be quiet!" Rin sighed and got into bed. He can get his sword tomorrow, he didn't have to prove himself to this idiot, right?

"Night." He fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, sorry if there were any mistakes. If i get at least one person asking me to carry on i will :P I had the sudden urge to write a Levi x Rin/ Eren x Rin fanfic... thought they were cute pairings xD Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
